


train to: taeil's heart

by goodtimings



Series: the tale of taeil [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DOYOUNG AND TAEIL, Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, REPEAT DOMESTIC, Taeil Centric, book lover Taeil, doil, soft, taeil is a cool nerd, they watch train to busan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodtimings
Summary: Dongyoung tells Taeil there's a good movie they need to see. He forgets to mention that it's an emotional zombie drama and Taeil agrees expecting Cars the movie 3. yeah





	train to: taeil's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markslee/gifts).



> i'm back with my favs DOIL. thank you to my friend Becky for suggesting the idea after we watched Train To Busan together!!

Taeil likes to think he's open minded. He strongly believes this with his heart and soul. That is, until someone tries to explain a book by the movie. THAT'S A BIG NO.

Movies in all their visual glory were great, but Taeil can count the movies he's actually enjoyed with his fingers and toes. (Considering he has movies nights every Friday, it's saying something.)  
So when his boyfriend begs to go on a movie date for their Saturday date, he's reluctant. But he's also whipped as heck.

 

 _'Dongyounggg,'_ Taeil whines, leaning into his boyfriends side childishly. The movie theatre is crowded at this time, heightening Taeil’s hatred for a lot of people in one space.

Dongyoung looks at him amusedly, 'I never said we were watching Cars 3.'

Taeil glares, stealing his boyfriends popcorn and sitting down moodily. They settled in the middle of the theatre, perfectly placed to see all the beautifully disgusting goriness of zombies eating the bodies of other humans. Great.

Taeil spends the first five minutes pouting and eating half of the popcorn while Dongyoung laughs at his adorable boyfriend. The lady behind the counter had said the movie was M(ature) but clearly his boyfriend was not Mature enough. 

As the movie properly begins, Dongyoung feels like he's watching 'The 3 types of people watching Horror Movies' as he glances at his boyfriend. Although the Zombie thriller wasn't exactly  _horror_ , Taeil is somehow all 3 of these people. at once.

 

**1\. The Emotionless**

The first infected artfully transforms on the huge screen. Dongyoung can already see the couple to his right shying away from the gore, but as he turns his own head to his partner, Taeil stares at the screen with the most dull look on his face that Dongyoung almost laughs. 'Taeil, you're meant to be scared.' He whispers.

Taeil turns to him thoughtfully, 'Look at how she turns, the amount of strength it must've taken to be an actor in this film is amazing. It's like choreography.' 

Dongyoung sips his drink judgingly, returning his eyes to the screen. To think, when they'd first started dating he'd thought Taeil was _normal._

 

**2\. The Unbeliever**

'It's honestly not even possible for that to happen, I mean, can the zombies smell?? Is their only sense taste and sight?' Taeil whispers, squinting at the screen. The couple beside them glares. 'It's a movie, Taeil.'

_'IT SHOULD STILL BE REALISTIC.'_

'TAEIL BE QU-iet.'

Taeil grumbles and Dongyoung huffs. It's been 14 minutes.

 

**3\. The Scaredy Cat**

The whole cinema is silent as the screen shows the rejected group of survivors standing on the other train cart. Taeil is genuinely confused as to why the rejected group was placed further away from the zombies, but he's also far too distracted by his favourite character being sacrificed minutes earlier. The screen cuts to the betrayers and Taeil almost spits, 'People really show their true colours when the world's under apocalypse.'

Dongyoung fights an eye roll that Taeil definitely catches.

'No like, I mea- AHHHH,' 

Dongyoung is quick to cover the older boys mouth. His face says, _'I can't take you anywhere I swear.'_ But his eyes say, _‘My boyfriend is the cutest dumbass.’_

 _'IT WAS SCARY.'_ Taeil defends, eyes conflicted between watching his boyfriend or the horror on the screen. Dongyoung feigns annoyance but he'll admit it's cute. Taeil's really something else.

'Hold my hand.' Taeil pouts, eyes forward. Dongyoung complies, holding back a laugh. Yeah, his boyfriend was adorable.

 

* * *

 

'How was that?' Dongyoung dares ask as they walk out of the theatre. The couple that were sitting beside them glare as they pass and Dongyoung holds back a laugh.

 **'SAD.'** Taeil pouts. He's pretty sure he felt all the feelings possible for a human to feel within the 2 something hours they spent watching Train To: Taeil's dEath.

'This is why I don't watch movies.' He grumbles, resting his hand on his head like a damsel in distress. Dongyoung rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Taeil. 'Oh, Look at my little baby.'

Taeil scrunches his nose at the pet name. Dongyoung simply flashes his brightest smile at his koala-like boyfriend.

This is why Taeil is whipped.

 

When they arrive back to Dongyoung's dorm, Taeil is still attached by the hip to Dongyoung. He drags them both to the sofa where they proceed to collapse in a mess of limbs, just because.

Dongyoung's hair, now a faded red, puffs out onto Taeil's chest and he sighs deeply. 'You should let me dye your hair lilac next.'

The younger boy hums in approval before resuming the silence. They lie there for awhile, Taeil playing with Dongyoung's hair and Dongyoung playing with Taeil's bracelets. It's become a comfortable position for them, because even if Dongyoung's elbow sometimes stabs Taeil in the chest or Taeil's knee sometimes finds itself in a... place, they manage to fit in a strange yet cozy way.

'If there was a zombie apocalypse, where would we hide?' Taeil ponders, breaking the silence. Dongyoung pauses thoughtfully, 'We could always lock ourselves in your dorm with Johnny and Ten.. seeing as it's bigger.'

Taeil nods. 'Though, I like to think that won't have to happen anytime soon...' Dongyoung nods in agreement, pulling slightly on the beaded bracelet he'd given Taeil for their anniversary. 

'Next week we should go and see Cars 3.' The red haired boy suggests, glancing at his boyfriend. Taeil pretends to hate the idea but he soon smiles warmly, 'Okay, but after that it's a library date, call?'

'Call.' Dongyoung returns the smile, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa onto them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gn doil :')
> 
> okay this was short bc it's kinda just a little spin off!! if i get any random ideas i'll add to the series :)!! don't forget to check out the original story if you haven't <3
> 
> thank you for reading!! you can leave a message on my cc (curiouscat.me/nct_) or in the comments below :))) <3333


End file.
